100 Miraculous Ladybug Headcanons Challenge
by faith-xx-love
Summary: A dump of all ML headcanons I wrote on Tumblr.
1. Day 1: Ladybug & Chat Noir

**Nov 8, 2015**

 **Day 1 Headcanon #1**

* * *

Although Paris, the City of Love, is already one of the hottest tourist attractions in France, Mayor Bourgeois still requested Ladybug and Chat Noir to shoot a commercial to further promote tourism in France, especially in Paris.

Because Mayor Bourgeois knew the citizens and people from other countries adore and see the two superheroes as lovers, he asked for the commercial to feature them being all lovey-dovey and they _cannot_ refuse him.


	2. Day 2: Chat Noir & Marinette

**Nov 9, 2015**

 **Day 2 Headcanon #2**

* * *

 _When Adrien is Chat Noir and Marinette is not Ladybug._

* * *

Chat Noir sometimes secretly visits Marinette's house because he enjoys watching Marinette performs magic with her designing skills as she goes around the room between different workstations to complete her work.

Sometimes she has music on in her room and she either dances or sings to it or does both at the same time while designing a new outfit and Chat Noir finds it endearing.


	3. Day 3: Ladybug & Chat Noir

**Nov 10, 2015**

 **Day 3 Headcanon #3**

* * *

Ladybug found that the only way to shut Chat Noir up effectively if he ever rambles non-stop was to either bring her face as close to his as possible or give him a peck on his cheeks.

Chat Noir was always reduced into a stuttering and blubbering mess whenever she did that and Ladybug found this very amusing.


	4. Day 4: Nathanaël & Marinette

**Nov 11, 2015**

 **Day 4 Headcanon #4**

* * *

Nathanaël is very happy to be assigned a seat at the back of the class. He is a very shy and soft-spoken boy who prefers to stay as a wallflower to observe things happening around him. As an artist, he draws anything and everything that he sees as beautiful.

When he strolls around Paris, he would sketch things ranging from something as simple as a streetlight to famous tourist attractions.

However, in class, he mostly drew sketches of Marinette because he had seen how beautiful she is, both inside and out. He wishes that one day, he could muster up some courage to talk to her and get to know her better, but right now, he is contented to admire her from the back of the class.


	5. Day 5: Plagg & Adrien

**Nov 12, 2015**

 **Day 5 Headcanon #5**

* * *

Adrien always gets annoyed by Plagg's ridiculous antics and his obsession with stinky cheese but there is a reason why Plagg is so mischievous.

There is a reason _why_ Plagg had chosen _him_ to bear the Miraculous.

Before becoming Adrien's kwami, Plagg had witnessed how lonely the poor boy is when he is at home. His mother is not around and his father is always busy at work. No one bothered to pay him any attention in that big mansion of his. Even, Natalie, the secretary who came in everyday, never talks to him.

Plagg feels for the boy - no child should be neglected by their own family members. Needless to say, Adrien had become a much livelier boy ever since Plagg introduced himself and given Adrien powers to transform into Chat Noir.

He will continue to annoy Adrien to no end if it means taking Adrien's mind off his parents. But the biggest reason of them all is that he wants to keep the boy company and makes sure that he is _never_ alone.


	6. Day 6: Tikki and Plagg

**Nov 13, 2015**

 **Day 6 Headcanon #6**

* * *

Both Tikki and Plagg were humans once. They were actually the very first Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They hailed from a magical kingdom and were two of the strongest magic users. The way they channel magic was through their prized possessions: a pair of earrings for Tikki and a ring for Plagg.

Because they had realized that Hawk Moth is essentially immortal, a villain who continuously possesses a new host whenever they defeat him, they decided to throw away the remains of their humanity to become kwamis.

They had lost the ability to use magic themselves but were given the gift of immortality and the ability to bestow their magic to the people whom they chose to bear the jewels - which they refer to as the _Miraculous_.

Why the name "Miraculous", you ask? It is because they are hoping for a miracle to happen that would erase Hawk Moth from history forever.


	7. Day 7: Chat Noir & Ladybug

**Nov 14, 2015**

 **Day 7 Headcanon #7**

* * *

Chat Noir - no, rather, _Adrien_ \- doesn't mind confessing to Ladybug a million times and not get his feelings reciprocated. He _loves_ her _that_ much.

True, it will hurt him if Ladybug ever finds someone she likes, but he's not willing to give up. Not now, not ever.

They are both still young and... people _change_ , you know?

If she ever gets swept into another guy's arms, all he has to do is to snatch her back.


	8. Day 8: Adrien & Ladybug

**Nov 15, 2015**

 **Day 8 Headcanon #8**

* * *

Is there really a need to have a reason, or reasons, why you like or love someone?

If someone were to ask Adrien why he is so infatuated with Ladybug, he would always answer "I don't know."

He just... _loves_ her.

There is no particular reason - there isn't a need to. Because when you are truly, madly and deeply in love with someone, you don't see their flaws, their shortcomings, their bad habits. You look past everything and see their soul - the _true_ beauty.


	9. Day 9: Marinette & Chat Noir

**Nov 16, 2015**

 **Day 9 Headcanon #9**

* * *

Marinette does not want to admit it but she actually enjoyed kissing Chat Noir the time when he was under Dark Cupid's spell.

It was a time of desperate needs and she did not want to do it but still went for it anyway. Blame her classmates and teacher for saying that "Love conquers hate" and that the only way to break a spell is a true love's kiss - meaning she has to kiss Chat _on the lips_.

She had taken the risk and kissed Dark Chat Noir, knowing fully well what would happen to her if the spell does not break. However, to her surprise, Chat Noir came back to his senses.

Ever since that attack, Marinette was _dying_ to know whether the spell broke because Chat Noir loves her or was it the other way around - the spell broke because _she_ loves _him_.

She would rather die than admit that she loves the big black cat.


	10. Day 10: Tikki & Plagg

**Nov 17, 2015**

 **Day 10 Headcanon #10**

* * *

Tikki and Plagg can actually converse with each other telepathically.

So, _obviously_ , the two kwamis know who their corresponding partners are. They keep it a secret between the two of them because they find it _very_ entertaining watching the two humans agonize over each other's love interests.


	11. Day 11: Marinette & Nathanaël

**Nov 18, 2015**

 **Day 11 Headcanon #11**

* * *

Truth to be told, if it weren't for the Evillustrator incident that had transformed Nathanaël into an akuma, Marinette would not have had the chance to see him draw.

Nathanaël has never let anyone see his drawings even though everyone knew he is a great artist. Marinette finds him incredibly sweet to take her out on a date at La Seine (which was actually really _really_ romantic). And to be honest, ever since that incident, she had taken a liking to Nathanaël and put in the effort to bother him every single day to let her take a peek of his sketchbook, in which Nathanaël could only blush and run away from her all the while stuttering "N-No, you can't! All these are confidential!"

Alya finds it really odd that Marinette isn't fawning over Adrien as much as before and when she asked Marinette if she had fallen for a certain illustrator in their class, Marinette had stared at her for a long time before breaking into a grin.

" _Maybe_."


	12. Day 12: Nino & Alya

**Nov 19, 2015**

 **Day 12 Headcanon #12**

* * *

Ever since the Pharaoh incident, Nino swore to himself that he will never let Alya, his childhood friend and long-time crush, out of his sights again. He was utterly horrified when Alya was taken as hostage by the Pharaoh and he _nearly_ died when she was _almost_ used as a living sacrifice.

His best friend, Adrien, may not know this but Nino has been following Alya's Ladyblog religiously because Alya is prone to doing dangerous stuff when she follows the two superheroes around Paris. Heck, the superheroes aren't exactly doing anything safe either! All three of them are always in danger!

And so, in the end, he follows Alya everywhere she goes just in case she runs off and gets herself killed in the crossfire.

He will do _anything_ to protect her - even if he needs to cuff his hand to hers.


	13. Day 13: Adrien

**Nov 20, 2015**

 **Day 13 Headcanon #13**

* * *

Adrien has a Tumblr account in which he uses to post his fandubs of people's fanart - mainly those on LadyNoir (he absolutely _loved_ the name).

His url is thesexyvoiceofchatnoir.


	14. Day 14: Chat Noir & Marinette

**Nov 21, 2015**

 **Day 14 Headcanon #14**

* * *

Adrien is capable of dancing many different types of dances. Waltz, salsa, foxtrot, lindy hop, you-name-it! Even _ballet_ , he can do a _split_ and he is proud of it.

However, because Chat Noir's dance doesn't seem to impress Ladybug at all (who always shrugged it off), Adrien asked Nathalie to install a karaoke machine in his room, right beside his DDR so that he could practice singing.

The next time Ladybug saw Chat Noir, he was dancing and singing along to some super cheesy love songs from the 80s which reduced her into a giggling mess.


	15. Day 15: Ladybug & Chat Noir

**Nov 22, 2015**

 **Day 15 Headcanon #15**

* * *

When Ladybug and Chat Noir got married, the people of France gathered in Paris to celebrate the festive occasion. They had their wedding in front of the Eiffel Tower which was lit up in red with black spots and green claw marks in honor of the two superheroes.

The Dupain-Cheng pâtisserie had prepared a 10 tier wedding cake decorated with fondants in the shape of ladybugs and black cats. The topmost tier had a mini Eiffel Tower made of sugar and featured sugar figures of the two superheroes kissing in front of it.

Ladybug had modified her usual superhero outfit into a red shoulder-less, asymmetrical wedding dress with a black sash wrapped around her bodice. Chat Noir wore a simple black tuxedo over a green dress shirt and due to Ladybug's insistence, he kept his bell on as a replacement for the tie.

It was clear that Chat Noir could not wait for the priest to recite the vows when he knocked the book off the podium with his staff, muttered a hasty "Sorry. Can't wait." and lunged for Ladybug, kissing her for a full five minutes.

The crowd erupted in applause, whistles and screams. People had taken out their phones to video the entire thing. Alya was on the side of the stage screaming her head off (she was invited as a special guest), her phone trembling in her hands as she cried for the happiness of her favourite superheroes.

The celebration had ended without having the priest go back to the podium and Chat Noir had _nearly_ earned a huge bump on his head for catching Ladybug off guard but she would let him off for today because she loved her kitty so very much that she would not trade him for anything in the world.


	16. Day 16: Ladybug & Chat Noir

**Nov 23, 2015**

 **Day 16 Headcanon #16**

 **Based on a conversation I had with HappyPup1.**

* * *

When Ladybug complained about "being _short_ has its _short_ comings" to Chat Noir, he just grinned at her, earning a playful whack to his head.

Holding onto the hand Ladybug hit him with, he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"But don't you see that this is the perfect height for me?"


	17. Day 17: Marinette & Adrien

**Nov 24, 2015**

 **Day 17 Headcanon #17**

* * *

Bearing a Miraculous comes at a price. The bearer has to offer their most treasured possession, be it physical or not, in return for the magical powers given to them.

For Marinette, her confidence around her significant other.

For Adrien, his relationships with his family.


	18. Day 18: Marinette & Adrien

**Nov 25, 2015**

 **Day 18 Headcanon #18**

* * *

Imagine that Marinette's class stuck together till the end of high school and they have a party after commencement. Even after so many years in the same class, she was still not able to confess to Adrien and because Marinette knew they will be going to different universities to pursue different career paths, she requested to sing "Say You Love Me" by Jessie Ware during the karaoke session as a way to confess and bid goodbye to her unrequited love.

Imagine her crying when she sings these lyrics:

 _"'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If you don't wanna try,  
But all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you might  
And, baby, it looks as though we're running out of words to say  
And love's floating away_

 _Won't you stay?"_


	19. Day 19: Adrien & Marinette

**Nov 26, 2015**

 **Day 19 Headcanon #19**

 **Related to Headcanon #18**

* * *

When Marinette finished singing "Say You Love Me" by Jessie Ware, everyone in the room was quiet and Alya had immediately ran up to her and asked her if she's okay and if she wants to go somewhere to talk. But Marinette told her that she would be fine and that she wanted to spend as much as time as possible with her fellow high school graduates. Even Chloé was nice enough to hand her some Kleenex to wipe off her tears.

At this point, Adrien already knew that Marinette has a crush on him (because he saw pictures of him pasted all over her bedroom walls when he visited her as Chat Noir). He also knew that Marinette is Ladybug because really, after spending so much time with Ladybug and his Princess, it did not take long for him to piece the puzzles together. He kept quiet because he wants to honor his lady's wishes not to reveal their identities to each other.

Therefore, when Marinette sang that song, he was stunned because he knew the song was about him. He, then, decided that if Marinette could pour out her feelings through a song, he could do it too. So he went to grab the mic and sang "Make It To Me" by Sam Smith.

 _"My mind runs away to you  
With the thought I hope you'll see  
Can't see where it's wandered to  
But I know where it wants to be_

I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow  
I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that

You're the one designed for me  
A **distant stranger** that I will complete  
I know you're out there we're meant to be  
So keep your head down and make it to me  
And make it to me"

Adrien likes Marinette too but he would not confess, not now, because he feels that she (and Ladybug) is still far from liking his alter ego - Chat Noir is still a _**distant stranger**_ to the girl.


	20. Day 20: Chat Noir & Marinette

**Nov 27, 2015**

 **Day 20 Headcanon #20**

* * *

Imagine Chat Noir meeting Marinette on the streets one day and when he asked her where she was heading to, she said she was going home.

Imagine him offering Marinette a ride home by lifting her to the skies like he did with Ladybug and Marinette clinging to him for dear life because she doesn't have her yoyo and she wouldn't be able to do anything to prevent her death if he were to drop her.

Imagine Chat Noir enjoying every moment of it as she held onto him tightly and screaming her head off as they swooped down to the ground.


	21. Day 21: Marinette & Adrien

**Nov 28, 2015**

 **Day 21 Headcanon #21**

* * *

Marinette has a Tumblr account where she uses to post her designs. She takes commissions from people not only for art but also for outfits/hats/scarf/accessories/shoes/you-name-it.

She doesn't know but Adrien has been following her for some time and he even commissioned her to design a few things for him.


	22. Day 22: Adrien & Ladybug

**Nov 29, 2015**

 **Day 22 Headcanon #22**

* * *

Adrien knows _everything_ about ladybugs - legends, myths, their natural habitats, things they eat, flowers they like.

Unfortunately, he doesn't know _anything_ about Ladybug herself, because she is afraid that confiding in Chat Noir would give away her identity and she doesn't want that.


	23. Day 23: Tikki & Plagg

**Nov 30, 2015**

 **Day 23 Headcanon #23**

* * *

Although Tikki and Plagg go into the Miraculouses when Marinette and Adrien transform, it is not as if they would not be able to see or feel anything while they are in the jewels.

If Marinette or Adrien gets hurt, both Tikki and Plagg feel the pain as well.

They are both one and the same with their bearers.


	24. Day 24: Chat Noir & Ladybug

**Dec 1, 2015**

 **Day 24 Headcanon #24**

* * *

Chat Noir came to the realization that Ladybug is half-Chinese when he heard her speak in Chinese while escorting some tourists from China to safety during an akuma attack.

Ladybug was very surprised when Chat Noir exclaimed "任务完成 (mission accomplished)!" when they did the fist-bump.


	25. Day 25: AdrienChat Noir

**Dec 2, 2015**

 **Day 25 Headcanon #25**

* * *

So like, we know that Adrien is an anime nerd, right? So that means, he could have watched _magical girls/boys_ anime right?

You cannot _not_ consider him going through different transformation sequences inside his head when he first got the Miraculous.

I bet he even thought up something like Sakura's speech from Cardcaptors when her pendant turns into a staff before Plagg threatened to smear Camembert everywhere (on his clothes, bag and room) because he took long to transform.

That's why he stuck with "Claws out!".


End file.
